Time of Tomorrow (Rewrite)
by AvatarHiccup
Summary: Bardock tries to change the fate of the Saiyans. Goku will either embrace his Saiyan heritage or forsake it for true love, or a mixture of both, who knows? Follow the journey of a father seeking redemption and a boy finding his place in the world. rating might change. Goku will not be very stupid.(GokuxDiana)


Time of Tomorrow Rewrite

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR JUSTICE LEAGUE. THEY BELONG TO AKIRA TORIYAMA AND DC COMICS RESPECTIVELY!**

 **Author's note: I deleted the original Time of Tomorrow because it was my first time writing and I wasn't very much good at it, but as time went on I began to hone in my skills and I feel I am up for the challenge of redoing this story. So sit back and prepare yourself for the new and improved Time of Tomorrow.**

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta-5 years before it's destruction.**

A lone Saiyan warrior named "Bardock" was walking through the streets of Planet Vegeta. He had a stern look on his scarred face but it wasn't that of a brave soldier, but a face of concern. Lately he had been having dreams, cold flashes, doctors didn't know what was wrong with him so they gave him medication, but it made his fighting slow and limited. He quit the medicine and decided to deal with his problem, for the most part everything was fine , but it would take some sort of trigger to cause him to go into a panic.

His team mates were concerned for their leader, they had all been friends growing up and they were close, closer than any other Saiyans, they were family.

Bardock walked into a bar and looked around.

"Over here Bardock!" a voice called. Bardock looked around and saw his friend Tora waving at him. He nodded and made his way over to the booth, there he saw Fasha(Tora's mate) Shugesh and Borgos. Tora patted him on the shoulder.

"Look who finally decided to show up." Tora chuckled.

"It's about time you showed your ugly mug, everyone thinks you gone wacko lately." Shugesh smirked.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be back for another week." Borgos said confused.

"How you been?" Fasha asked taking a sip of her drink. Bardock sat down and sighed.

"I've been better, but for the most part I'm ready for some action. Any assignments?" Bardock said clenching his fist.

"That's our fearless leader that we know and love!" Shugesh fist pumped. "Hey Pep! Get Bardock here something to drink will ya?" Shugesh yelled over to the bartender.

"I'm good, I just need something to hit." Bardock said with angst.

"Oh we'll be doing plenty of hitting where we're going." Tora smiled as he pulled out a holograph device and set it in front of everyone. An image of a green planet projected from the device.

"What's it called?" Bardock asked.

"Anicne. Pretty to the eye but they got some nasty buggers there." Tora explained. the image changed to show a humanoid wolf creature with big toned muscles and long furry tails.

"Meet the Lobos, they're the top dogs on this rock, no pun intended." Tora chuckled.

"What's there power level?" Bardock asked intrigued.

"Well the average Lobo has a power-level of 2,000" Tora.

"What's the highest?" Bardock asked. Tora sighed.

"6,000"

"Wow, that's something." Bardock said as he sat back in his seat in thought, eyes closed. Everyone looked at each other confused.

"When is their next full moon?" Bardock asked opening his eyes.

"Uh two weeks from now, but by then some elites will have taken the job."

"Then I guess we better get going." Bardock said getting up from his seat. "Let them know we got this one."

"Bardock don't you think your being too hasty? You just got relea-"

"I'm fine!" Bardock raised his voice. He glared at Tora as he glared back.

"Punch us in. We leave in an hour." Bardock said sternly and then he walked out the bar. Tora looked to the rest of the team, they all shrugged.

"Well your heard the man. Time to take the dog to the pound." Shugesh smirked as he put his fist into his other hand.

* * *

 **Launch Station.**

Bardock was at the station with Borgos, Shugesh and Fasha, but Tora was nowhere. Bardock was growing impatient.

"Where is he!? It's almost time to go." Bardock yelled, he then looked at Fasha who shrugged.

"Don't look at me! I don't know where he ran off too." Fasha assured.

"Welll if he doesn't hurry up we're leaving and he'll have to catch up." Bardock said crossing his arms.

"Speak of the devil there he is."Borgos pointed down the hall. Everyone looked to see Tora walking towards them, but he wasn't alone. Next to him was a female Saiyan with long hair, red tights, black-yellow armor, and a red scouter. Bardock clenched his fist and teeth at Tora, but he slowly calmed down.

"Sorry I'm late, I thought we might need some help." Tora gestured to the female Saiyan. The woman stepped forward.

"It's nice to see you all again." she smiled slyly. She looked at Bardock with a smirk and nodded.

"Bardock." She greeted.

"Hanasia. Long time no see." Bardock said void of emotion. Hanasia chuckled.

"Yes it has, it's been almost two years since our little escapade to Plant Daal, boy did we have fun, huh?" she smiled.

"How's the kid?" Bardock asked. Hanasia's smirk turned to a scowl.

"Your son, Turles is doing fine, thanks for asking. It wouldn't kill you to visit him once in a while." Hanasia scoffed.

"I've been busy." Bardock stated.

"Oh yes you have, with every female you can get your hands on. Say, how's Sharroto and Sarazade? And their kids? Ya know Sarazade says her Riggen looks just like you except his hair's red like hers, go figure?"

As Hanasia kept talking Bardock grew more and more agitated, his fist clenched tightly.

"Sharotto says Ruco is turning out to be quite the trouble maker. Oh and how's Raditz and Gine? Do you visit them too?"

"That's enough!" Bardock yelled.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me you deadbeat son of a bitch!" Hanasia yelled back.

"Wow I'm so offended." Bardock said sarcastically. "If you came here to chastise me you can go, alright we have business to take care of." Bardock said turning around.

"Oh believe me I want to do a lot more, but for now getting under your skin will satisfy me until we reach Anicne." Hanasia smirked.

Bardock took a breath and sighed, he turned around and faced her.

"Then by all means go right ahead." he gestured for her to pass. Hanasia scoffed and walked past him. Bardock looked and saw her swaying her hips seductively. He shook his head a growled.

"Alright let's head out." he said to the others. Borgos Shugesh and Fasha pass him, trying hard not to laugh at Bardock. Once Tora came Bardock stopped him.

"It is taking every once of strength in my body not to kill you right now, don't do this again." Bardock said sternly.

"Ah come one she'll be a great help in case something happens." Tora chuckled nervously.

"You know what I mean Tora, things between us have been complicated." Bardock explained.

"Well you're gonna have to deal with it someday boss." Tora patted Bardock on the shoulder and walked past him to the space pods.

Bardock sighed and punched a wall putting a hole through it.

"That's better." he said to himself. he turned around and head to his pod.

* * *

Everyone entered their pods and connected the comm-links on their scouters.

"Everyone comfy?" Bardock asked.

"Locked and loaded." Shugesh replied.

"I'm ready for anything." Borgos stated.

"How bout you Fasha?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." she said with a sigh.

"Tora?"

"You already know it brother." Tora said adjusting his scouter. Bardock sighed to himself.

"Hanasia?"

"Don't worry sweet cheeks I was born ready." Hanasia smiled darkly.

"Watch tower we are ago." Bardock said into the scouter

 _"Roger that. T-minus 5...4...3...2...1 Launch!"_

With that the pods launched into the atmosphere of Planet Vegeta and into space, speeding to the Planet Anicne.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's the first chapter of the new Time of tomorrow, Hope you liked it let me know what you think in the reviews here are dome things I want to explain:**

 **Bardock has kids with four female Saiyans. Hanasia, Sharroto, Sarazade and Gine. The first three are fan-made non-canon and I wanted to add some babymomma drama to this story to spice it up. NOT HAREM**

 **Hanasia is the mother of Turles**

 **Sharroto is the mother of Ruco a girl**

 **Sarazade is a red haired Saiyan(deviantart), the mother of Riggen**

 **Riggen is "Ginger" rearranged.**

 **Gine is the mother of Raditz and will be the mother of Goku.**

 **Planet Anicne = Canine**

 **Lobos = "Wolves" in Spanish**

 **This is taking place 5 years before the destruction of Planet Vegeta so Bardock and his team are not as strong, just wanted to make that clear. (Prince Vegeta was born around this time.)  
**

 **Well that's all for now see you next chapter!**


End file.
